


oneshots

by ilovefandoms



Category: Captain Harlock, Interstella 5555, Powerpuff Girls, Sam and max
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovefandoms/pseuds/ilovefandoms
Summary: just some oneshots
Relationships: Ace Copular/Snake, Harlock (Captain Harlock)/Oyama "Tochiro" Toshiro, Max/Sam (Sam & Max), baryl/octave
Kudos: 2





	oneshots

hi my name is fatima and this is just some of my oneshots


End file.
